


Cozy

by masasei



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masasei/pseuds/masasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Mink share a quilt by the fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by some MinAo art I did. Intended for it to be fluff but it turned into smut as well?? ?
> 
> Worked at this on and off for the past couple weeks or so.
> 
> (I still can't title things nor summarize things HELPPP)

Aoba shivered from his position on the sofa and wrapped the heavy quilt he was huddled in around his body tighter. He glanced down at the book Mink selected before his bath, sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and picked it up. He had some time to kill anyhow. Aoba leafed through it knowing he couldn’t read any of the small, cramped text printed on the pages and looked at the sparse number of illustrations the book has instead. He closed the book when he reached the back and set it back down on the coffee table next to Mink’s reading glasses, then retracted his arm back into the warmth of the quilt.

This became routine for them during the chillier winter nights. Aoba would bathe first – their bathtub was too small to fit both of them in, otherwise he would have preferred to take their baths together – and he would wait on the sofa for Mink to finish. They would then spend a few leisurely hours sitting together; Mink usually reads while Aoba listens to music and fiddles with his coil or plays with Ren. His All-mate was nowhere in sight tonight, Aoba figured he probably in sleep mode on Aoba and Mink’s bed.

The bathroom door finally clicked open, accompanied by the sound of Mink heaving a relaxed sigh at having finished his bath. This was soon followed by the sounds of Mink’s footfalls and coffee being poured.  Aoba perked up and turned to see Mink approach the couch, holding his usual mug of coffee. He scooted over from the middle of sofa where he was seated to make room for Mink.

Mink sat down next to Aoba, close enough for their thighs to fully press against each other, and set his coffee down on the table in front of the sofa to let it cool a bit. He then sank back into the sofa and closed his eyes. Aoba leaned against Mink’s larger frame, rubbed his head against Mink’s arm a bit and smiling to himself, feeling Mink let out a steady breath and relax against him. He reached out for Mink’s hand and interlaced their fingers, setting their hands onto his lap. Mink slowly stroked the back of Aoba’s hand with his thumb. The two sat in a comfortable silence, with only the crackling sound of the wood burning in the fireplace audible.

After a short while, Mink untangled their fingers and wrapped his arm around Aoba. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aoba’s soft blue hair, then shifted slightly so he could access Aoba’s forehead. Aoba gradually turned his body to face Mink more as Mink pressed feather-light kisses down his face, making his way down to the tip of his nose and finally his lips. Aoba smiled into the kiss, feeling the warmth of Mink’s lips and breath. “Mink, that tickles.” Mink smiled in response and kissed his way up Aoba’s jaw to his ear, making Aoba squirm slightly from the ticklish sensation.

Aoba made a small noise as he felt Mink lift him, quilt and all, and sat him in his lap, adjusting so that Aoba was facing and straddling him. This out of the ordinary for Mink to do this, he thought, but it wasn’t unpleasant, not at all. He rested a hand on each of Mink’s shoulders to steady himself.

Aoba felt his face heat up as he felt Mink's lips press against his neck in an open-mouthed kiss. After letting out a small content sigh and wrapping his arms loosely around Mink's neck, Aoba pressed his nose into Mink's still damp hair and inhaled. He smelled of his usual cinnamon along with the scents from the bath, a handmade mixture of floral aromas. Mink’s scent was always comforting and reassuring, lulling Aoba into a sense of security.

Aoba pulled back a bit only to place a soft kiss on Mink's forehead. He then trailed more kisses down Mink's face, mirroring his earlier actions, finally pressing their lips together before pulling back again. He grabbed the quilt by the corners and wrapped it around Mink, enveloping both of them in the warmth and bringing their bodies closer together. Mink lifted his right hand up to Aoba's face, stroked his cheek with his thumb and tucked a few strands of blue hair behind his ear. He then pressed his forehead to Aoba’s and murmured something in his native tongue. The sounds were foreign to Aoba's ears but still sounded poetic, the words flowing seamlessly as Mink continued. Aoba closed his eyes as he let the sound of Mink's deep voice wash over him.

Aoba opened his eyes as he felt Mink's arms wrap around his waist under the blanket, pressing their torsos together. Mink gave him a small smirk and kissed him squarely on the mouth, licking at his lips to gently pry them open. Aoba gave no hesitation, tongue sliding out to meet Mink's as he exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes again. Mink always tasted sweet, a fact that Aoba took no hesitation to exploit, lapping up his saliva and swiping his tongue against Mink's for more. Mink grunted, surprised at Aoba's eagerness but let him do what he wanted. Aoba let out a little mewl into Mink's mouth. The taste of Mink's saliva never failed to turn him on, sort of like an aphrodisiac.

“Mink...” Aoba breathed against Mink's lips, cheeks most definitely flushed now. “More...”

Mink responded by sliding one of his hands at his waist to his abdomen, slowing down as he brushed his fingers over Aoba's crotch. Aoba whined into Mink’s mouth impatiently, trying to grind against Mink's hand for more friction. He felt Mink's smirk, causing him to whine again. “Mink, please– ah!”

He jolted as he felt Mink grip his hardening cock through the fabric of his pyjama pants.

“Well?” Mink’s breath tickled his ear once more.

“... Eh?”

“Do you wish to continue this here, or shall we move to the bed?” Mink gave another light squeeze at those words, making Aoba tremble.

“It doesn't m-matter.”

Mink’s golden eyes bore into his, teasing him. Squeeze. “Oh, but it does,” he hissed. “Make a decision, Aoba.”

“Nnnngh… I…” Aoba pressed his face into Mink’s shoulder and mumbled, “…don’t wanna move.”

Mink let out a satisfied and amused hum before sliding his hand down the front of Aoba’s pants and boxers, fingers sliding down in an agonizingly slow pace. His tugged at Aoba’s pubic hair a bit before resting at the base of his cock, enclosing his fingers around it with the same unhurried pace. Aoba nosed his way to Mink’s neck and bit down with enough pressure to sting. Only when Mink started to stroke him did he release his teeth and lick at the spot apologetically. It was probably going to bruise, Aoba thought, revelling in the fact before Mink flicked his wrist sharply, jerking his cock and making him flinch. He bit down at the same spot again, moaning and sucking at the skin while Mink continued to rub up and down his straining shaft languidly. “Hnn…” He moved up to kiss Mink again, this time alternating between licking and nibbling at Mink’s bottom lip.

Aoba reached down and cupped Mink’s crotch, intending to reciprocate Mink’s actions. He tugged Mink’s pants down and wrapped his fingers around Mink’s cock, stroking it and feeling it harden in his hand. He thrust his crotch forward and grinded against Mink’s, gasping when their cocks touched. Aoba moaned into Mink’s mouth as he grabbed both of their cocks with his right hand and squeezed them together. He gasped when he felt Mink’s hand join his, and whimpered as Mink’s thumb swiped across the slit of his dick, smearing their precum on his hand. Their lips parted slightly, a thin string of saliva still connecting them. Aoba could feel of Mink’s frenzied breaths on his lips, the only indicator of his arousal. “Mink…” He pleaded.

Mink paused and loosened his grip. “Then, I’ll go get the cream.”

He started to lift Aoba from his lap, but Aoba clung to him with his left arm while his right hand was still occupied and whined. “We can do it like this. It’s okay, we did it-”

Mink’s hands moved to where Aoba’s hands were positioned and removed them calmly. “No. I don’t want to hurt you.” He gave Aoba a tender kiss, removing him from his lap while doing so, pulling away when Aoba tried to shove his tongue into his mouth again. Aoba was left sitting on the couch with the quilt draped around him messily. It was hardly of any use now; he felt warm all over. He pulled it off of his shoulders and kicked it into a messy pile at one end of the couch.

Aoba was determined to make himself look as disheveled as possible while Mink was gone, stripping off his pants and boxers and unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang loosely from his frame. Moments later, Mink reappeared from their bedroom, a small wooden container in hand. Aoba took in Mink’s appearance, feeling a twinge of smugness and possessiveness at the sight of his mussed hair, kiss-swollen his lips, and the slight bruise forming on his neck. Aoba started to tug his shirt off of one shoulder, sitting on his knees with his legs spread, erect cock in full view to Mink as he walked around the couch to join Aoba again.

“Mi~ n~ ku~” Aoba pouted, doing his best to arouse Mink even more. “You should’ve taken me to the bedroom with you.”

“But you wanted to do it here,” Mink retorted, not seeming to react to Aoba’s attempt.

“I didn’t exactly say _that_ , but…”

“Close enough,” Mink scoffed as he sat back down next to Aoba, purposely not looking at him. “You prepare yourself then, if you’re so eager.”

“So deadpan, Mink.” Aoba let out a small purr and straddled Mink once more. He deftly unbuttoned Mink’s shirt and wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bare torsos together. He then kissed Mink and took the small container from his hand. Opening it, Aoba sniffed it before scooping out a dollop of the cream with his index and middle fingers and pressed it to his entrance, moaning as he felt the cream melt into oil. He slid a finger into his hole to prevent the oil from dripping and shuddered a bit, spreading the oil around. When he was accustomed to the feeling, he added a second finger and scissored them, breaths coming out in an increasingly ragged pace. Mink was about to reach up and help but Aoba stopped him with his free hand. Locking gazes with Mink, Aoba added a third finger and moaned, reacting to not only his own touch, but also from being watched so intensely.

The sweet fragrance of the oil was now wafting around them, adding to Mink’s cinnamon-like scent. Precum dripped from Aoba’s cock as he moved his fingers in and out, stretching himself out, while his other hand let go of Mink’s to play with his nipple. Mink took the chance to take Aoba’s stiffened member in his hand and gave few violent tugs, making Aoba double over in pleasure and gasp. “I think that’s enough preparation,” Mink murmured teasingly in Aoba’s ear, “don’t you?”

“Nnn…” Removing his fingers from himself, Aoba glared at Mink then tugged down his pants and boxers for him and grabbed his cock, guiding it to his entrance. He inhaled and slowly lowered himself onto it, letting out a soft groan as he felt the head of Mink’s cock penetrate him and stretching him more than his three fingers did. Mink watched him steadily, breathing through his slightly parted lips. He rested his hands on Aoba’s hips when he was fully inside, feeling the heat of Aoba’s insides. Aoba always took a while to fully adjust, panting slightly with his eyes squeezed shut. Mink waited patiently for him, trailing kisses from his cheek to his mouth to distract him. After a pause, Aoba reopened his eyes and looked into Mink’s golden eyes, signaling his readiness.

Aoba exhaled and moved experimentally. He lifted his hips a bit and slid back down, setting a slow pace, just feeling Mink’s length slide within him and adjusting to find his prostate. He gasped when it struck, jolts of electricity shooting up his spine. Mink reacted knowingly, matching Aoba’s pace and angling himself to strike that spot repeatedly, making Aoba whimper. Aoba’s thighs trembled as he continued to ride Mink, breath speeding up and coming in shallow rasps. He let Mink take partial control, feeling Mink tighten his grip on his hips as he quickened his pace. The wet sounds of skin slapping skin joined the sounds of their heavy, unsynchronized breathing. Mink reached up and licked at Aoba’s slightly parted lips, making Aoba moan and meet his tongue with his own. He wrapped his arms around Mink’s shoulders, hugging him close while continuing their sloppy kiss, the sweet taste of Mink’s saliva arousing him even more. Aoba felt his cock rub against Mink’s abdomen as they moved, adding to the stimulation he was already experiencing.

Aoba’s shirt was now slipping off both of his shoulders from their movements. He felt the familiar pressure building up in his abdomen, moaning without abandon into Mink’s mouth as he felt Mink’s fingers wrap around his length, stroking him in time with their pace. He was close, so close…

Mink grunted, and Aoba felt a flood of warmth inside as Mink’s cum filled him. Mink kept moving, jerking Aoba roughly to bring him over the edge. Aoba came with a cry, breaking away from Mink’s lips, arching his back and clawing into Mink’s muscular shoulders, cum spattering all over Mink’s hand and abdomen. His knees gave out, collapsing down onto Mink with his face resting at Mink’s neck and trembling all over, pulse racing and trying to catch his breath. He was hyperaware of Mink’s quickened pulse against his cheek and the feel of his cum on his skin.

Aoba lifted his head as their breathing evened out and rubbed their noses together, hands reaching up to tangle in Mink’s hair and let out a contented sigh. They were both sticky with sweat. The smell of sex lingered in the air, mixing in with the other scents. Mink nuzzled his cheek affectionately, making Aoba's heart flutter. Mink always seemed to communicate his feelings clearly even without saying anything aloud.

Aoba lifted his hips and started to slide Mink’s softening cock out of him, shuddering a bit while doing so. His eyelids felt heavy, and he was letting them fall shut naturally…

...And he was suddenly swung upwards, a gasp escaping his throat. Mink had hoisted him up by the buttocks with ease, cock still buried within him and stood up. Aoba flailed in surprise, accidentally kicking the coffee table and knocking the now-cool coffee over, but neither of them took notice. “M-mink!” Aoba yelped, clinging tightly onto Mink’s neck. “What are you-?”

“The bed.”

Flustered, Aoba retorted, “if we’re gonna sleep, take it out-!”

Mink smirked. “I never said anything about sleeping.” He started to walk towards their bedroom, carrying Aoba in the same position all the while. “We’re merely continuing there.”

Aoba gaped, then sputtered. “What-”

“What? Did you not say you wanted to do it in there, _Aoba_?”

Aoba let his head drop onto Mink’s shoulder and let out a groan. He let himself be carried to the bedroom, silently praying that Ren was no longer occupying the bed.

 


End file.
